kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matsuri Hinagami
Ohina |Age = 17 |Gender = Female |Height = 162 |Weight = 50 |Ethnicity = Japanese |Blood = O |Birthdate = March 3 |Likes = Collecting weird t-shirts Jigsaw puzzles |Dislikes = Reading horoscopes |Family = Parents Older sister |Occupation = Student Idol |Crush = N/A |Info = m'dorter}} Matsuri Hinagami (雛神 茉莉, Hinagami Matsuri) is an OC created by Avnore. She attends Hinoki Girls' Academy as a 2nd-year student and is the leader of the idol group Zenonia. Appearance Matsuri is of average height, but has a small frame. She has long black hair that falls midway down her back, with long bangs swept to her left, as well as a headband and small braid on the side. She has angular, deep blue eyes. She wears the dark school uniform neatly done up, always clean and ironed every day. She also wears black knee-high socks and black canvas shoes with white laces. Personality Matsuri has a straight-laced attitude when it comes to practice. Being meticulous with perfectionist habits, she is the type to place her faith in established rules and stay on the beaten path. Likewise, she holds other idols to the same measure and won't hesitate to chastise those who fall short of her standards, often being downright cruel or manipulative in her ways of doing so. This is due to her belief that anybody who is unable to put up with that would not be able to endure the emotional stress of such a career, and it would be better to give up before then. Despite this, however, Matsuri herself is quite reckless in nature, but for a long time, she chose to suppress that part of her personality. Due to her weak constitution, Matsuri despises being looked down upon or seen as vulnerable, so she spends much of her free time practicing so that she can keep up with her peers. She has low-self esteem and takes criticism to heart, but rather than be held down by it, she refuses to feel sorry for herself and instead turns it into her motivation to improve and become someone she can be proud of. She envies people with natural talent and hates those to fail to use it. In the past, Matsuri created an emotional distance between herself and her peers to protect herself from being hurt again. Although she currently tries to be more emotionally open to her friends, she still takes a long time to trust others and form meaningful relationships. While she shows genuine kindness to her loved ones, she has a habit of being possessive or emotionally manipulative to achieve her goals and assert control over the people around her. This "ends justify the means" approach is a residual artifact from her when she still believed that she didn't have long to live. Essentially, there are many conflicts between her idealism, her pride, her insecurity, and her deeply-rooted desire to be loved. Background Matsuri was born with a weak constitution and suffered from in illness that forced her to be hospitalized long-term. Because of spending much of her childhood in the hospital and out of school, she lost many friends and her grades dropped harshly. It was considered a miracle that she even recovered at all, but by then, she had already developed a pessimistic personality, becoming irritable and negative in demeanor. Although it wasn't until middle school that she was able to recover, she continued having difficulties coping with schoolwork and schoolmates. Her only solace was in the idols that appeared on TV. To her, they were dazzling figures of dreams and hope, and though it seemed to clash with the behavior she had adopted to protect herself, she dearly yearned to be like them. Relationships WIP Satsuki Tennouji * Unitmates * More of a complicated relationship than with Ichika? * Satsuki appears to have no weaknesses herself while being able to see through Matsuri; she's very blunt when she needs to be, but also says things in such a cryptic manner that it's frustrating to Matsuri ** Matsuri - few meaningful relationships, weak (mentally and physically) and prone to outbursts ** Satsuki - has a wide social circle of people who respect her, completely fine with being hurt and rarely expresses discomfort or emotional pain ** Somewhat analogous to Matsuri = angsty teenager phase, Satsuki = has been through her angsty teenager phase and can see right through her Ichika Koganei * Unitmates * Since Ichika started out as a big fan of Matsuri, she felt a little pressured to live up to Ichika's image of her, but they have since gotten to know each other personally and she likes her for who she is, not what she pretends to be * Treats Ichika like the little sister she never had; calls her lots of nicknames and is openly affectionate toward her * Worries about Ichika's part-time jobs and constant self-sacrificial behavior ): Gallery Matsuri_Hinagami_Full-body_Uniform.png|Full-body Uniform I think they do lesbianisms together which is fine.png|With Ichika Trivia * Her name is a play on Hinamatsuri (雛祭り, Hina-matsuri), a Japanese holiday also known as Girls' Day. It occurs on March 3rd, which is her birthday. ** There really isn't a particular meaning behind this, her creator just thought it was a cute name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Avnore's OCs Category:WIP